A Picture's Worth
by Scully22
Summary: EO. ME Warner finds something in an investigation that brings some answers about the detective's relationship. Oneshot.


M.E. Warner walked into the apartment with her crew following close behind, "What do we got?"

One of the two cops explained, "We heard a call over the radio. We were closest. It was a domestic complaint. We get here, door's open, blood inside. Find the girl draped on the couch naked, blanket draped over her. No one else in sight."

"Have you called SVU?" Warner asked.

"Said and done."

Warner turned to her staff and assigned areas. She headed over to a desk with blood spilled all over it. She let an intern work with one of her best staff around the body.

Ten minutes or so had passed and Warner had found bloody finger prints over a stack of pictures in a drawer. She picked them up and shuffled quickly. There wasn't much there. Not much she could see or make sense of yet, anyway. She was going through the last couple when one caught her eye. She picked up the picture up, holding it closer to her.

Her face transformed into surprise, then intrigue, and finally a small smile. She shook her head and slid the picture into her pocket. She bagged the rest of the pictures as Olivia and Elliot made there way in.

"What happened?" Olivia asked Warner right away, like she always did.

"Phillips and the intern are doing the body," She pointed to them and both the detectives began to make their way over, but Warner stopped them, "Olivia?"

"Yeah?" Olivia turned, as did Elliot.

"Can I talk to you privately for a moment?" Warner asked, slapping off her gloves. Olivia glanced at Elliot then back at Warner, "sure."

Olivia followed Warner into the small hallway. No one was around, but Warner was still quiet. She pulled out the picture from her pocket and slid it into Olivia's palms.

"What's this?" Olivia whispered.

"Take a look at it."

Olivia's eyes made the same surprising look as Warner's, she was about to speak but Warner interrupted, "This wasn't taken, it was here, and I didn't find it."

Olivia nodded. She understood Warner's secrecy. If anything happened between Olivia and Elliot, and Warner was asked, she couldn't lie. And this way, she wouldn't have to.

Olivia thanked Warner and both went back into the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the agents had finished their work in the room they headed back to the car. Elliot couldn't hold back any longer, "what'd Warner talk to you about?"

Olivia strapped on her seat belt then turned to him. She pulled out the picture from her pocket and handed it to Elliot. Elliot looked the same way as her and Warner. It was a universal face expression for all those who saw it.

"I can't believe this, what are the odds…" Elliot stared at the picture.

"Well, I'll throw it away when I get back to my apartment."

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"Why? Elliot, if this picture is discovered by anyone not in our favor, then… It's just not a smart idea to keep it."

"I know," Elliot agreed, but he couldn't turn away from the picture. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. They always met in the same spot, always the same time of day. They were the same people they always were, but there they were free. The picture of them in the background, Elliot holding Olivia in his arms, kissing her forehead. He could remember the time, the day, the hour, the climate, the pond, the trees… everything. Especially Olivia. She was amazing.

He turned to her to see the soft look in her eyes that she got when her defenses were down. He lightly touched her knee with his pinky and ring finer. She tilted her head a little. It was all they could do.

Finally both broke into a smile. There was no need for a kiss, they were past that. They were in love. And in another couple nights he could meet her in the spot they always met, at the same time, at the same hour. And if the only way they could be together and be partners, was doing it that way- then so be it. It was worth it, because as much as it hurt to be so distant physically, and distantly minded from her at work, the small time they shared together always filled that void. And always would.


End file.
